


Interval #1

by mylittlecthulhu (marineko)



Series: Mathematics of Love [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: AU, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marineko/pseuds/mylittlecthulhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino has never seen Sho look so gloomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interval #1

Nino has never seen Sho look so gloomy. He had come over prepared with a list of things to snark and make fun of Sho over, but seeing his friend now, he doesn’t think he has the heart. Assuming, of course, that he has a heart, which is a subject for debate. It’s just that in this mood, Sho wouldn’t be affected by his words, Nino decides. Therefore they will be a waste of time, and he should save them for later.

So he quietly takes a seat at the dining table in the kitchen - where the family actually eats, instead of the giant Hogwarts-worthy banquet table in the dining hall - and watches as Sho pours him orange juice instead of offering tea. He raises an eyebrow. “I’m guessing you’re not feeling too good.”

“I went out with Aiba last Monday. For lunch.”

Nino knows. That’s the reason why Nino came over, after all. He knows that he wouldn’t be able to get much from Sho with Jun around, and these days Jun seem to always be around. He doesn’t know why it would make Sho so depressed, though. Sure, Aiba’s annoyingly chirpy, but Sho seems to like that, and Nino’s just starting to think that perhaps with the two dating he could use Sho as a way to spy on (and maybe sabotage) Aiba. “And that’s a bad thing because...?”

“Well, first of all, we decided to eat out, and I suggested we take my car.” This made sense, as Aiba doesn’t own a car; the school’s a little out of the way from the nearest train station, but he lives in the school’s special housing for staff, so it isn’t a problem. “But I ran out of gas before we even reached the station.”

Nino would laugh, except that he just remembered that he didn’t refill Sho’s tank after borrowing the car the previous week.  _Oops._  Then, thinking that this means that he’s already on his way to sabotaging Aiba’s life, he smirks. Sho, thankfully, doesn’t notice. 

“So we walked the rest of the way; I got a friend to come over and help with the car first, of course,” Sho continued. “I asked him what he felt like having for lunch, and he wanted Chinese food... so we went to this restaurant that he recommended. We had noodles -”

Nino could already imagine it, of course. Sho, being the glutton that he is, would forget about the fact that he was with Aiba and gobble up his food the way he’d do at home. And having grown up with Sho, Nino could attest to the fact that the sight of Sho eating is not a pretty one. “Ugh, you can stop now. I think I get the picture. At least you didn’t spill any drinks on yourself or anything, right?” He pauses. “Right?”

Sho looks so pathetic that this time Nino thinks he really doesn’t have the heart to make a joke about the situation. “Did he seem to enjoy himself, at least?”

“Huh?”

“Aiba. He wasn’t mad at you or anything?”

“No.” Sho frowns in confusion. “In fact, he seemed pretty giddy for some reason.”

“Maybe it’s all the chemicals he’s been inhaling in class,” Nino mutters to himself. Sho pretends not to hear.

“Even though I could barely speak the whole time, because I was too busy trying to think of what to talk about and, uhm...  _eating_... I think he was happy when I walked him back to class.” His expression changing, Sho asks, “do you think he’s happy that the date was finally over?”

“Like I’d know the answer to that.” Thinking for a moment, Nino asks, “what about after?”

“After what?”

“After the date. It’s already the weekend. How did he react when you met again, or when you called him up?”

“We don’t have any opportunities to meet at school, and...” Sho blinks at Nino. “Was I supposed to call him?”

Nino sighs. It’s going to be a long day, he thinks, and it isn’t even going to be a fun one. “I think Jun definitely isn’t done with you yet,” he says.

Maybe he shouldn’t leave these things to Jun. If he wants something done right, after all, he has to do it himself.


End file.
